dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Kyu Jong
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim Kyu Jong *'Nombre:'김규종 / Kim Kyu Jong *'Nombre japones: 'キム･ギュジョン *'Apodos:' Center, Gorila y Mantis Religiosa *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarín, Actor, Locutor y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Jeonju, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 182cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Conejo *'Familia:'Padre, Madre y Hermana menor *'Agencia:' **CI Entertainment (Corea) **Universal Music Japan (Japón) **Warner Music Taiwan (Taiwan) Sobre Kim Kyu Jong Se trasladó junto con su padre desde el campo a Seúl para hacer realidad su sueño de ser cantante. El estaba programado para debutar en un grupo pero por el gran apoyo que recibió de los integrantes de SS501 terminó debutando el 2005 con ellos. Kim Kyu Jong asumió el papel de DJ de su compañero Heo Young Saeng para el programa de radio de SBS "SS501 del Youngstreet' el 21 de agosto de 2006, debido a que Young Saeng tuvo que someterse a una cirugía de garganta, luego de esto animo el programa junto con su colega Park Jung Min. Comenzó su carrera como actor con un papel en Mnet hip-hop drama "Break" (11 de mayo de 2006) mostrando sus habilidades en canto y baile, al mismo tiempo, mientras que juega el papel de un B-Boy. En 2010 dejó DSP Media que lo gestionaba como parte de SS501 y firmó contrato con B2M Entertainment, realizando su debut en solitario el 2011. Fue elegido para ser Shin Lee en el musical "Goong", iniciando el 8 de Junio del 2011 una exitosa gira en Japón. En el 2016 hizo su regreso como miembro de la sub unidad Double S 301, bajo la agencia CI Entertainment. Carrera 2011:Carrera como Solista Kyu Jong estuvo tentado de retirarse del mundo del espectáculo y retomar sus estudios, pero desistió de esa idea y se unió a la empresa B2M Entertainment Lanzo su primer mini álbum "TURN ME ON", el 27 de Septiembre del 2011, siendo su primer corte y el primer MV, la canción debut "Yesterday", publicada el día 26 de Septiembre de ese año. Se planeó el lanzamiento de un mini-Álbum despedida para el 18 de Julio (2012) llamado "Meet Me Again", que constó de una primera publicación de 3000 copias numeradas y limitadas, y una vez estas se agotaron, el lanzamiento de una edición standard, con el mismo contenido. El mini-álbum incluye canciones escritas por él y básicamente todas las pistas son dedicadas para sus fans. A pesar de que lanzara el mini-álbum, no hubo promoción de ningún tipo; el primer y único corte fue "My Precious One", cuyo MV fue lanzado el 17/07/2012.En la carta subida a su página oficial,antes de su enlistamiento, agradeció a todas las TripleS y ThanKYU por su apoyo y esperaba crear hermosos recuerdos con ellos en ese último encuentro. 2012: Entrada al Servicio Militar Obligatorio y Meet Me Again (Version Taiwanesa) Al Fanmeeting despedida de Kyu Jong asistieron los miembros de SS501, Hyun Joong , Young Saeng , Jung Min , Hyung Jun; sin embargo, en el escenario faltaba Jung Min, quien no subió debido a los problemas legales con CNR. Todos juntos se presentaron como SS501 y luego Kyu Jong y Park Jung Min hicieron la promesa del meñique, prometiendo regresar. Se enlistó al servicio militar obligatorio el 23 de julio del 2012, a las 12:30 pm de Corea.Lo cumplió como funcionario público en la Oficina de Recursos Humanos de Jeonju,su ciudad natal El 18 de agosto del 2012 se publicó la versión taiwanesa de su mini-álbum "Meet Me Again", en dos versiones: una simple y otra que incluía un DVD. El teaser de la versión taiwanesa fue publicado por Warner Music Taiwan en su cuenta oficial de Youtube, así también como un video con un saludo especial de''' Kyu Jong''' para los fans del país.Regresó del servicio militar el 22 de julio de 2014.Se reencontró con sus fans en su fan meeting en Seul realizado el 27 de septiembre 2014 (asistió Young Saeng). ' '''2015: Regreso con el Drama SOS Please Help Me ' Volvió a la actuación con el drama de la KBS2 SOS Please Help Me. También incursionó nuevamente en un musical estrenado en Corea el 6 de junio 2015 y denominado "'''Singing in the Rain". '''Cambien se encuentra grabando para un nuevo drama web titulado "28 Faces Of The Moon".Tendrá un total de 8 episodios de 10 minutos cada uno. El drama web salio al aire en los canales en línea en Japón y China en agosto, y luego al aire en la televisión en Corea en el otoño. '''Debut en Japón con el single "Draw the love" Comenzó sus promociones en Japón, para su debut en solitario, durante el mes de mayo presentándose en 3 fanmeetings con sus fans japonesas en tan solo dos dias (30 y 31 de mayo).Se liberó su single debut "Draw the Love" el 21 de julio, logrando estar en el top ten en la lista Oricon . Realizo un concierto en septiembre en Japón. El lanzamiento para el mercado coreano será a fines de agosto, según comentó el mismo Kyu Jong en una entrevista. 2016: Comeback como Double S 301 En entrevista para BNTnews (nov. 2015), Heo Young Saeng confirmó que grabarán un mini álbum junto a Kim Hyung Jun y Kyu Jong en el regreso, como sub-unidad de SS501. El 14 de enero (2016), a primera hora de la madrugada en Corea, la agencia CI Entertainment de Heo Young Saeng y Kim Hyung Jun reveló una foto teaser de ellos junto a Kyu Jong con la cual se confirma el tan esperado comeback del trío. El 20 de enero (2016) CI ENT anunció que el 16 de febrero será el lanzamiento del miniálbum de Double S 301: "ETERNAL 5" ,y liberó además nuevas imágenes de los chicos ya viéndoselos el rostro. El nuevo miniálbum estará en línea el 16 de febrero 2016 a las 0 AM y la preventa será el 21 de enero 2016. Regreso con "Play in Nature" 2017-2018 El 10 de mayo a las 6:00 fue revelado el MV del sencillo titulado "Hello Spring" (안녕, 봄). Entre sus actividades se encuentran fan menttings por su regreso. El 2 de octubre de 2017, se lanzo su segundo Single, de la serie Play in Nature Part 2, llamado Forest. Con respecto a sus actividades en Japón el día 23.11.17 tuvo un Fanmeeting en Tokyo y el dia 25.11.17 tuvo un Fanmeeting en Osaka. El primero de enero de 2018, el tercer single álbum de Kim Kyu Jong, , ha sido lanzando a través de las web de música. Este single posee dos versiones una Japonesa y una Coreana. La canción "Spring TO Winter", es el concepto de la serie "Play in Nature", que se caracteriza por una canción que presenta todos los sentimientos de amor de la primavera al invierno, y la canción principal es una canción que expresa con voz suave el amor y la despedida en invierno. Nos gustaría pedir vuestro apoyo e interés y amor por este mini álbum que es el último de la serie "Play in Nature", la cual ha sido lanzada como una trilogía desde 2017. - CI ENT. Dramas *Different Dreams (MBC, 2019) *Start Love (NaverTV, 2015) *28 Faces Of The Moon (2015) *SOS Please Help Me (KBS2, 2014) *Saving Madame Go Bong Shil (CSTV, 2011 - 2012) *Never Ending Love Mini (2011) *Boys Over Flowers (KBS2, 2009) cameo *SETI (Especial para Internet) (Daum, 2009) *Spotlight (MBC, 2008) cameo *Hotelier 2007 (TV Asahi, 2007) cameo *Break (Mnet, 2006) *Nonstop 5 (MBC, 2005) cameo Temas para Dramas *''In Your Days'' tema para SOS Please Help Me OST (feat Eric Nam) Mini Dramas *Summer and Love (2011) Junto a Heo Young Saeng *Never Ending Love (Pianissimo) (Trend E, 2011) Teatro *'2019:' Reciprocating Book: Fifteen Years Back Musicales *'2015:' "Singing in the Rain" *'2011:' "Goong" Programas de TV *King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2018) (Ep. 145-146) *Gourmet Road (Y-STAR,2012) como MC Episodios 80 y 89 *Live Power Music (Y-STAR,2011) como MC *Serenade (Mnet,2011) como MC invitado *Anycall Haptic Mission (2009) cameo Episodio 1 *God of Cookery Expedition 1 (MBC Drama,2008/2009) como MC *Yuan Happiness - Kim Kyu-jong pieces (MBC,2008) *M! Countdown (Mnet,2005) *My Big Mama SS501 *SOS 501 *Happy Together (KBS2,2009) con Kim Hyun Joong *Strong Heart Programas de Radio *"SS501's Youngstreet" -SBS (desde 21-Agosto-2006) Películas *Pi's Story (2006) voz (almeja y un cangrejo) Videos Musicales *EVE (ft. Kim Hee Chul)- "Melody" (2016) *DanDi (단디)- "Relation Breakup" (2015) *Kim Dong Hee (1984)- "A Woman Is Just Like That" (2009) *2SHAI - "She Laughed" (2006) (MV) Discografía 'Corea' Álbum 'Mini Album' 'Single' 'Japón' 'Single' Colaboraciones *'2015:' Bobby Moon (바비문) - Love Timing (feat Kim Kyu Jong, Seulgi). *'2015:' Dandi(단디) "Relation Breakup" (feat Kim Kyu Jong) *'2011:' Heo Young Saeng "Rainy Heart" ( feat Kim Kyu Jong) Curiosidades * Grupo K-pop: SS501 ** ￼Sub Unidad: Double S 301 **'Posición: '''Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín *'Educación:' **Paekje Arts College: Departamento de Música Popular **Chonbuk National University High School: Música aplicada *'Religión:' Cristiano. *'Periodo de servicio militar: 23-julio-2012 al 22-julio-2014 *'''Aficiones: Escuchar y escribir música, baloncesto, leer. *'Talentos:' Hacer magia. *'Nombre de club de Fans:' "ThanKyu". **'¿Por que ThanKyu?' Todo el tiempo agradeciendo por la existencia de cada uno. Para convertirse en el siempre agradeciendo "ThanKyu" *'Lema:' "Desafió y sin lamentarse" *'Idiomas:' Coreano (lengua materna), Japonés (fluido), español (básico), chino e inglés (fluido). * Color Favorito: 'Amarillo y Rojo. * Cuando se traslado a Seul para su debut, su madre le compró ropas y artículos de marca porque no quería que él fuera a la capital como chico de campo, pero al llegar se dio cuenta que los demás integrantes de SS501 lucían ropa sencilla, lo que lo llevó a sentirse mal y pensar en renunciar. * Contó en el programa Strong Heart, que antes de su debut tuvo algunos problemas de dinero. Un día, fue al trabajo del padre, un ex campeón de arquería tradicional, a pedirle un préstamo o dinero extra para salir con sus amigos y lo vio descargando grandes cajones de verdura, dijo que verlo esforzándose hizo que se sintiera mal por ir de forma prepotente a pedirle dinero, incluso intentó irse antes de ser visto, pero su padre lo detuvo y le preguntó que necesitaba, adivinando que era dinero. Entonces el sacó su dinero y se lo dió a Kyu, quien solo pudo responder saliendo rápidamente de allí llorando. Más tarde el padre de Kyu le cuestionó el porque de esa salida brusca y con una sonrisa le preguntó si fue por haber pedido un dinero extra. Kyu terminó contando al aire, que su padre nunca supo la verdad de porque había huido de esa forma. *En una ocasión, antes del debut del grupo, se le olvidó comprar los regalos del "dia blanco" para sus noonas y junto con Kim Hyung Jun se escaparon a un centro comercial y al final tuvieron que pedir dinero prestado a un camarógrafo ("Mnet"). *Tuvo un pez dorado llamado "''Young Saeng" y una tortuga con el mismo nombre. *Recibió muchas criticas que lo lastimaron, diciendo que sin él y Heo Young Saeng el grupo tendria más éxito. *Sufrió una depresión al pensar que nadie lo queria o que desencajaba en la sociedad. *Cantó la canción "I do" de Bi Rain en el primer evento que tuvieron como grupo "La primera historia de SS501". *Despues de un concierto en Japón rompió a llorar junto a su compañero de tragos, Young Saeng, al cantar la canción "Wings of the World” después de recordar su triunfo sobre las criticas. *Junto con Jung Min pagó la carrera universitaria de una fan. *Confesó en un programa de T.V (Star Golden Bell) que le teme a los perros. *Kyu cantó el cover de '''"It´s raining" de Rain el 4 de abril del 2008 en el Mnet Countdown, mostrando sus grandes habilidades tanto de baile como interpretación. *Le escribió una carta a mano a su noona Se Jung, a la que quiere mucho y a la cual admira desde secundaria y lo apoya cuando más deprimido está, y de quien decía: “Al intercambiar correos electrónicos con Oh Se Jung noona, intento leer más libros y saber más. Espero que encuentres un chico lindo, si te casas, por favor invítame a tu boda”. *Recibió un premio al mejor bailarin en el Mega Show 2010. *En el 2010 rechazó el papel protagónico en el drama Secret Garden pues no se sentía preparado para asumir un rol principal. *Luego que SS501 se fueran a hiatus, el junto a Young Saeng, fueron los últimos en firmar contrato con una nueva empresa. Cabe señalar que Kyu Jong fue el último miembro en debutar como solista. *La canción "Yesterday",con la que debutó como solista, originalmente la empresa se la había dado a Young Saeng que incluso la grabó pero después de votar se la dieron a Kyu Jong. *El día de su debut como solista, Kim Hyung Jun y Heo Young Saeng lo acompañaron para apoyarlo. *Un día antes de viajar a Japón por el musical "Goong", se presentó junto con Young Saeng en el concierto de Hyun Joong, apareciendo en el escenario con un pastel y cantando junto con el público presente el 'Feliz Cumpleaños' y quedándose para una pequeña entrevista y juegos(junio 2011). *Mandó una corona de flores al maknae Hyung Jun en su 24°cumpleaños (agosto 2011), con el mensaje: "¡Oh ~ Ah ~ eres el hombre del momento, estoy en medio de la grabación". *Fue invitado a la boda del CEO de B2M, Kil Jong Hwa, donde asistieron muchos famosos e incluso, Kim Hyun Joong, Heo Young Saeng y Kim Hyung Jun.(30-junio-2012), en el evento cantó una canción junto a Saeng y Hyung Jun''' y se presentaron como SS501. *Asegura que él, junto con los otros chicos de SS501, se siguen apoyando y queriendo como cuando estaban juntos. *Era tanto el entusiasmo de el lider'' por estar con ''Kyu Jong ''y los demas en el evento de despedida de Kyu que desde el aeropuerto (estaba en China) se fue directamente al fanmeeting. *Un acto igual realizo Young Saeng, el cual, terminando una presentación en vivo, se fue directamente para el lugar sin darle tiempo de cambiar su ropa. *Al evento el 1° en llegar fue Jung Min, despues Hyung Jun; les siguieron Hyun Joong y por último Young Saeng. *Tambien en dicho fan meeting Kyu presentó en primicia una canción compuesta por él y dedicada a sus fans "''Thank you. I Love You. Be Happy" . *En un principio estaba exento de su servicio militar porque fue un portador de Hepatitis B pero con las nuevas leyes y al aprobar los exámenes médicos fue elegible. *Los integrantes Heo Young Saeng, y Kim Hyung Jun de SS501 fueron a despedirlo a la base junto con las fans. El lider Kim Hyun Joong no pudo asistir por la grabación de su drama "City Conquest" y Park Jung Min tampoco se presentó por estar muy ocupado con su álbum,pero le llamó en la noche para despedirse. * 2016 Se unió a CI ENT la misma compañía de su compañero de SS501, Kim Hyung Jun y Heo Young Saeng. * El 6 de abril junto a Young Saeng fue a despedir a Kim Hyung Jun debido a su ingreso al servicio militar. * En Instagram confirmó tener pareja "no celebridad" de nacionalidad Japonesa. El 17 de noviembre de 2019 se confirmó que habían terminado su relación. Enlaces * Instagram * Twitter Staff Corea * Twitter Staff Japon * Pagina de Youtube * Facebook * Weibo Galería Kyu_Jong-agosto2015.jpg Draw_the_Love2015.jpg Draw_the_Love2015-1.jpg Draw_the_Love2015-2.jpg KimKyuJong-oct.2014.jpg KimKyuJong.jpg KimKyuJong-2.jpg KimKyuJong-1.jpg Videografia '''Corea KIM KYU JONG (김규종) YESTERDAY M V(뮤직비디오)|YESTERDAY KIM KYU JONG (김규종) YESTERDAY M V(Dance ver.)|YESTERDAY (Dance ver.) 김규종 Kim Kyu Jong 소중한 사람 My Precious One M V|My Precious One SS501 Kim Kyu Jong "Confession" MV from Super Star OST|Confession -KIM KYU JONG(김규종)- 안녕, 봄 (Special Clip)|Hello Spring KIM KYU JONG(김규종) HUG ME (MUSIC VIDEO)-0|Hug Me thumb|right|194px|Melt 'Japón' 규종 (キュジョン ) - 愛を描く(사랑을 그리다) Music Video (Short ver.)|Draw the Love (Short ver.) Draw the Love - Kim Kyu Jong|Draw the Love Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KSolista Categoría:CI Entertainment Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KSolista2011